


A Breath of Air

by Iniysa



Series: Alan One Shots [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Allergic reaction, Breathing, CPR, Gen, allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniysa/pseuds/Iniysa
Summary: An allergic reaction causes chaos among the Tracy household. Alan whump.





	A Breath of Air

A Breath of Air

By: Lauren Freeman

Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbird's. I am making no money from this story.

A/N: I learned well after I wrote this that the CPR ratio has now changed from 15:2 to 30:2. (God, now it's no breaths at all!) Go figure. (If your not familiar with the ratio that's 15 compressions to 2 breaths. Or now 30 compressions to 2 breaths.) When I think about it, it makes sense. Every time you press down on the chest your moving oxygen if only a little. And the more you compress the better the chances the victim has.

The Edge of a Cliff

Alan looked down at his hands and frowned as he tried to take off the medical gloves he had been wearing to help stop the bleeding of a victim quickly passed on to better trained medical personnel. His hands looked splotchy and red but he shrugged it off. He could live with a little rash if he saved someone's life. He was careful all the same not to let his brothers see his hands.

Three weeks later and Alan found himself doing CPR on the edge of a cliff by himself. His brothers were trying to grab the rest of the people hanging off of the cliff a little way down. Alan wished for an AED, but he had not planned on this. The guy had been fine when they touched down, but it looked like a heart attack had come on suddenly and here he was. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. Breath, breath.

"Alan, where are you?!" Scott yelled into Alan's earpiece. Alan spared a split second to turn his microphone on so that he would no longer have to push a button to talk to the rest of his team. On the other hand, it meant everyone could hear everything he said or did. Alan responded out of breath trying to keep count of his compressions as well.

"Victim...in...cardiac...arrest." breath, breath "Requesting...back...up...when...possible." breath, breath "One, two, three..." Alan went back to counting under his breath. Thunderbird One appeared over the cliff and landed nearby. He barely noticed as Scott appeared beside him, placing a backboard down beside them.

"Okay, roll him on three." Alan could only nod at this point, he was exhausted. Scott counted and for a moment Alan stopped CPR as he helped Scott roll the man onto the board. Scott quickly inserted a breathing tube.

"Okay, activating anti-gravity," Scott stated and Alan moved slightly as the board floated into the air. As soon as it was level and stable, Alan jumped onto the board to continue compressions. Scott moved the board quickly to the tiny sickbay on board One, placing it on the bed. Placing pads on the man's chest Alan rolled off so that the ships machines could take over. He quickly grabbed the drugs the computer told him to push and inserted them into the IV line Scott had just set up. He watched, trying to catch his breath as the drugs entered the man's veins. Finally, the man's heart began to beat once again and Scott ran to the cockpit to take off towards the nearest hospital. They landed within five minutes and Alan got the victim to the hatch of the jet as doctors and nurses took over, transporting the man to there own board and the lines to there own monitors. Alan took the things back to the infirmary and sat down on the now empty bed.

His hands felt weird and he lifted them to his lap to take off the gloves only to find he was having some trouble. His hands were swelling, Alan struggle with the gloves, trying to get them off before a tear appeared and he just ripped them apart that way. His hands were more than just blotchy and swollen. They were beat red and the rash was now spreading up his arms. He felt One land, Scott appeared back in the room.

"You did really well back there, Alan." Scott grinned before glancing at Alan's hands.

"What happened?" Scott put on a new set of gloves before lifting Alan's right hand for inspection. Alan opened his mouth to respond but it felt like his throat was starting to swell shut, not to mention a very heavy weight on his chest.

"Scott..." Alan's eyes grew wide as he tried to pull in air.

"Alan? Alan!" Scott grabbed an oxygen mask and placed it on Alan's face.

"Guys, I need you! Alan's going into respiratory arrest!" Alan meanwhile was clutching his chest trying desperately to bring air in. Scott hooked up monitors with shaky hands trying to figure out what was wrong. "Come on, Alan. What's causing this?" Scott mumbled barely heard over the alarms going off from the monitors' direction.

Alan meanwhile knew what each of those alarms meant. He was crashing, and he could not tell Scott that he might be having an allergic reaction. He was going to die because of a stupid pair of gloves. Shouts were heard and the tiny room filled even more as Virgil and Brains moved Scott aside. Virgil noticed Alan's hands and the ripped gloved on the ground before making a quick connection.

"He's having an allergic reaction! Change your gloves to non-latex and give me an Epi, quick! I need resuscitation drugs pumped into him now!" Virgil stated as Brains handed him the drugs needed. Virgil nodded his thanks before pushing them into Alan's new IV line. For Alan the room kept blinking in and out, he could see his family over him yelling instructions to each other and felt it ironic that he was the victim here. Victim of stupid gloves. He even heard his father yelling from somewhere, which was weird as his father was still on the island. Suddenly the weight began to lift and Alan was able to get some air in. The spots began to go away as more and more air began to flow, helped along by the oxygen mask.

"Alan?" Virgil was in his face. Alan looked him in the eye and nodded his thanks. Virgil smiled as he smoothed Alan's hair against his head. Brains lifted the head of the bed so that Alan was sitting up, the alarms were quiet as his oxygen levels and other vitals began to stabilize. Finally, Alan felt like he could say something to the large group standing wide-eyed in front of him. Including his father on a screen.

"Thanks," Alan whispered through the mask. "Latex." He rolled his eyes just as his body began to shake, the epi was doing its job.

"He's shaking," Gordon spoke, looking worried.

"It's the medication," Alan spoke through the shaking. Virgil smiled and nodded as he grabbed a blanket and placed it over his brother.

The rescue was quickly completed and Alan found himself being transported to the much larger infirmary on-board Two, with Gordon sitting beside him. Alan felt exhausted, and sore as he looked at Gordon who was watching the monitors.

"I'll be fine," Alan whispered. Gordon nodded and looked down at Alan with a frown.

"I've never been so scared in my life...your mic was still on. We could hear you struggling to breathe, the monitors blaring and Scott yelling. Then we couldn't hear you breathing anymore and Scott was yelling about respiratory arrest. We practically threw the victims out to the authority's waiting for them in our attempts to get to you." Gordon shook his head.

"Sorry to scare you," Alan stated. Gordon gave a small laugh while shaking his head. Alan rolled his eyes and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
